1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to doors for railway house cars and consists particularly in a leverless-type mechanism for operating such doors.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art includes manually rotatable plates formed with helical slots and external cam surfaces the followers of which are connected to door-operating shafts and locking bars; manually operated linkages including bellcranks operatively connected to the mounting shafts and locking bars; and cable actuators including pulleys operatively connected to the mounting shafts and locking bars.